


By The River

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fade dream, Solas fade walking, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is walking the Fade after the events of Inquisition and sees a childhood memory of Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The River

His steps in the fade were always gentler; the grass between his toes softer, the sun shone that bit brighter. The river called to him; the trickle of the water a gentle melody in the air. He had camped by a river, he knew, but it was a shadow of what he saw now. A wide, shimmering expanse of water cut through the forest, decorated with low hanging willow branches that grazed the tip of the water, their fingers splaying across the water like a lover’s caress.

Like her touch.

 

Solas dipped his foot into the river, letting the brisk chill brush against his toes. A high pitched laugh met his ears. He turned and saw a small elf child bound excitedly towards the river bed. Her white, braided hair danced around her head.

'Be careful, da'len!' called what he thought to be the girl's mother. Her bright, white hair went past her behind in a long, intricate braid. Her brows were low, her lips pursed, her smile was….hers.

A trembling breath passed his lips; he touched his mouth, watching the young girl splash at the edge of the river, holding onto a low hanging willow branch, laughing at the water that had quickly soaked her legs. The girl had seen him, but the water wanted her attention first. 

'Where's your vallaslin, mister?' she asked, picking up a small, smooth pebble and skimming it atop the rippling water.

The words stuck in his throat. Solas took a deep breath and knelt down by the child, a wavering smile curved his lips. ‘I’m not a dalish,’ he said, picking up a pebble and skimming it across the water too.

'Wow. You're good at that. Not as good as me though,' she said, her childish, melodic laughter filling his ears again.

Solas smiled, seeing the competitive, familiar gleam in her emerald eyes.

In Lavellan’s eyes.

'I'm Solas,' he said, reaching out a hand.

'Saga,' she said, staring at his hand. 'What're you doing? Am I meant to hit it?'

Solas laughed, pulling back his hand. ‘It’s a greeting adults do.’

'You're weird,' she said, throwing another pebble. 'But I like you. Hey you wanna meet my mum? Dad's left her again. She's lonely.'

The sting of tears still lingered behind his eyes; words didn’t come easily. Solas touched where his pendant used to be. It was with her now, he hoped. That night he had dared to return, with every intention of trying to explain why. He had stood by her bed, for what felt like a lifetime, watching, waiting; the gentle rise and fall of her chest was such a familiar sight, the sound of her breaths such a familiar sound. But it never would be again; not now, not ever. 

'Well? You're quiet. Old men always this quiet?'

'Sometimes,' he said, watching her throw another pebble. She turned to him, stretching out her hand. 

'What you adults do then?'

Solas reached out his hand and took hers, gently shaking. ‘Pleasure to meet you,’ he paused, blinking back tears, ‘Saga.’

'Guess it's nice to meet you…what was it…Sinus?'

'Solas,' he said with a laugh.

‘Saga!’ called her mother. ‘Time to go. Come.’

Young Saga sighed, kicking the water with her bare foot. ‘Guess I gotta go. Wanna meet my mum?’

'Another time, maybe.'

'Alright. I'm here a lot. Will I see you again?'

Solas pushed back a messy braid behind her ear, nodding slowly. ‘You will,’ he drew a steadying breath and gave little Saga a smile. ‘One day, you will.’

'Look forward to it! Bye, mister!' she waved, turned and ran, catching up with her mother.

Solas fell back onto his heels; his shoulders trembled as he let the tears stain his cheeks.

Lavellan woke, sitting upright on her bed, breathless. She touched the pendant that sat against her bare breast.


End file.
